Getting Back To The Adventure
Story It's been two days since the Ultra Beasts attack. Everyone, but Olivia and Zossie, is in Hau'oli City's Pokemon Center. Hala: Thank you all for staying in Melemele to help out around the Island. Constantine: No problem. Hala: I best be off and see how Tapu Koko is. Hala waves goodbye then walks off. Beth and Professor Kukui run in. Kukui: Jon, everyone! Beth: Jon! Zoey: Beth? Beth: Aunty Zoey? They both share a quick hug. Beth: Have they all gone? Maria: Yeah. Jon: To our knowledge, there are no Ultra Beasts around. Drake: However, there may be some somewhere in Alola. Kyle: Or other regions. Kukui: I'm just glad everyone is okay. Nate: On the up side, we can all continue our journeys. Josie: Yeah. Until the next time. Josie waves goodbye and exits the Pokemon Center. Rosa: Nathan and I will make our move too. Nathan: I wonder how much stronger we will all be next time we meet. Constantine: I'm off too. April: Goodbye! Constantine, Rosa and Nathan exit the Pokemon Center. Kukui: So, where are you all off to now? Mary: Well Jon still has the last island to clear. Kyle: Do you? Jon: Yeah. I only got as far as beating Kahuna Nanu, before this whole shenanigan happened. Maria: Well I'm going to be doing a few showcases around Poni Island, so we may bump into one another. Drake: Right. Jon: And the promise still stands. Kyle: Promise? Maria: Jon agreed to battle me the next time we met. Beth: Why not do it now? Jon: Everyone has been battling a lot, so I think they all deserve a break. Zoey: Over working Pokemon can cause a lot of problems. Jon: True. Where is Piplup? Beth points to Piplup playing with Torracat, Brionne, Ribombee, Lycanroc, Drampa, Pichu, Pikachu and Tsareena. Zoey: You have looked after Piplup well. Beth: We look after each other. Piplup! Piplup turns to Beth and runs to her, jumping into her arms. Piplup: Lup! Nate: Piplup is happy. Beth: Sure is. Nate: Anyway, I best be off. We will meet again soon, I'm sure. Nate leaves the Pokemon Center. Zoey: They all seem to be having fun. Mary: They do yeah. Suddenly a cage traps all the Pokemon but Pichu. Piplup is still in Beth's arms, and Pichu runs to Mary. Mary: Are you okay Pichu? Pichu nods. April: Who done that?! Mike and Missy show themselves. Missy: Prepare for trouble! Mike: And make it double! Missy: To fight for chaos! Mike: And to create your pathos! Missy: The delightful queen, mistress of disaster. Missy! Mike: The menacing king, causing pain in my steps. Mike! Missy: Today is the day. Mike: Where you all bow down Missy + Mike: To Team Rocket! They look shocked. Mike: You didn't interrupt? Drake: That was surprisingly. April: Not bad at all. Kyle: Still you guys are bad. Kyle is about to send out a Pokemon, but Jon stops him. Kyle: Why are you stopping me? Jon: I think Beth and Mary should stop them. Mike: Them two weaklings? Mike and Missy burst out laughing. Missy: If you wish. Go, Toxapex! Mike: Gumshoos! Missy sends out Toxapex and Mike sends out Gumshoos. Mary: Let's go Pichu! Beth: Piplup! Pichu and Piplup get ready to battle. Missy: Sludge Bomb! Toxapex uses Sludge Bomb. Beth: Bubble! Mary: Thunderbolt! Piplup uses Bubble and Pichu uses Thunderbolt, cancelling out Sludge Bomb. Beth: Fury Attack! Piplup hits Gumshoos with Fury Attack. Mike: Thrash! Gumshoos uses Thrash and hits Piplup, causing a lot of damage. Beth: Piplup! Piplup can't get up. Beth: No! Beth runs to Piplup to pick up Piplup. Missy: You will give us all your Pokemon! Mary: We won't allow this! Pichu, Hidden Power! Pichu uses Hidden Power towards Toxapex who dodges. Mike: You have a weak Pokemon. Pichu gets angry and glows blue and evolves into Pikachu. Mary: Pikachu! Pikachu then runs at Gumshoos and Toxapex, hitting them with Volt Tackle, knocking them both into Team Rocket and causes them to blast off out of the Pokemon Center. Jon: Well done Mary. Kyle: Congrats on Pichu evolving! Mary: Thanks. Mary's Pikachu uses Hidden power to destroy the cage, and all the Pokemon get out. Jon: Thanks Mary. Mary: You should thank Pichu. Sorry, Pikachu. Mary's Pikachu blushes. Zoey: Well, after all that, I think it is time for us to head back to Hoenn. Jon's Pikachu looks upset. Drake: Seems like your Pikachu doesn't want to go Jon. Zoey: Pikachu always waited for Jon since the battle competition. Kyle: I see. April: It's sad to see all your Pokemon go Jon. Jon seems to be focusing on something else. Maria: Jon? Jon goes over to Tsareena. Jon: Tsareena, you love gardens don't you? Tsareena nods. Jon: Mum has a huge garden in Hoenn. It's our family ranch, and its a lot bigger. Tsareena's eyes begin to sparkle a lot, like in an anime. Zoey: I guess I'm taking Tsareena with me? Jon: Yep. And if Pikachu wants to. Before Jon can finish, Jon's Pikachu jumps onto Jon's left shoulder. Mary: Guess that is a yes then. Everyone chuckles. Jon: Right then, let's continue through Alola! The screen freezes. Narrator: After the Ultra Beast saga, our heroes are now ready to continue on their journey around Alola. With Tsareena going to Hoenn and Pikachu rejoining Jon's team, things are sure to heat up. But, where is Lunala? Lunala's cry is heard outside the Pokemon Center, and everyone runs outside to it. April: Lunala. Lunala: La. Maria: You have to go, don't you? Lunala nods. April: Maybe, we will bump into one another again some day. Lunala nods and then flies away. Major events *April releases Lunala. *Jon leaves Tsareena at his Home Ranch, and brings back Pikachu to his team. *Mary's Pichu evolves into Pikachu, and learns Volt Tackle. *Constantine, Rosa, Josie and Nathan all leave the group. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Beth Spencer Nate Spencer Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Josie Adams Zoey Spencer Kukui Hala Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Brionne * Torracat * Pikachu * Tsareena Beth * Piplup Mary * Pichu - Pikachu Team Rocket * Gumshoos (Mike) * Toxapex (Missy) Wild * Lunala Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes